Yours
by ECLARExSHIPPER
Summary: Even though he was hurting her with all the things he said, she still needed to say it. 'Because Drew is not the father. You are.'
1. Chapter 1

**Happy 2015!**

**It's a new year, so i'm going to start fresh, which means i'm going to write more and update more often. Thanks for everyone for sticking around, i'm sorry for letting everyone wait this long. **

**I came up with this one-shot after watching Hero vs Villian, i actually didn't really care about the Triles plot, the Zoe plot was.. just Zoe. I really don't like her, she always complains about people 'treating her like a victim', but she acts like one to manipulate people. **

**Then the Eclare plot, it was way to short in my opinion. I expected them to make up, Clare telling Eli the baby was his, something like that.**

**I get that Eli is mad at Clare, but calling her a whore went too far.. What do you guys think?**

**Leave a review, and have fun reading!**

**-ECLARExSHIPPER**

Whore.

Eli never said something like that to her, she knew he said it because he was angry, but it really hurt.

Clare was at home, crying softly in a pillow.

She never expected this to happen. That the conversation that was supposed to fix things between them only drove them further apart.

He told her to go back to Drew, who was also angry at her, because Dallas told him he wasn't the father before she could.

Fixing things with Drew weren't really on the top of her list of things to do. She needed to tell Eli that he was the father, because she knew that if she didn't, it would only make things worse.

After a few hours of crying, trying to call Eli so they could meet and staring out of the window, thinking of what to do, Clare couldn't take it any longer.

She had to tell him, if he was mad at her or not, he needed to know, he couldn't find out the way Drew did, it had to come from her.

While wiping the tears and the stains of make up from her cheeks, she stood up.

Her mom wasn't home, so she just slipped on her coat and went out the front door.

To the Dot.

To Eli.

'Your back.' Eli said coldly, walking past her to give some costumers their order.

'Eli, i need to tell you something.' Clare said directly.

'I don't want to her the details of what you and Drew do when you are alone.' Eli walked outside to clean tables.

Clare followed him.

'Eli i know you're mad, but can you please cut the attitude for one second and listen to what i have to say?'

'I don't care what you have to say Clare. Why don't you go back to your baby daddy to decorate the nursery.' Eli said, wiping the dirt of a table.

'Because he isn-' Clare began, but Eli cutted her of.

'Because he isn't good enough in bed? Is that why you keep running t-' Clare cutted Eli off this time.

Even though he was hurting her with all the things he said, she still needed to say it.

'Because Drew is not the father. You are.'

Eli turned around, slowly.

'Excuse me?'

'Yes, Eli. You are the father.'

When he didn't say something, Clare continued.

'I thought Drew was the father, because he was the last guy i.. got intimate with. But when i went to the doctor to check the baby, they could already say what for gender the baby was going to be. I was suprised, because i thought you couldn't see the gender after 12 weeks, they told me that you couldn't, and i was pregnant for 16 weeks, not 12. And so i found out that..'

'The baby was mine..' Eli softly said.

Clare nodded.

'I know you are still mad at me, and you probably hate me, but.. i just wanted to let you know. You don't have to be involved, i totally understand..'

Eli looked at the ground, still not saying anything.

'For what it's worth, i'm sorry. I still can't imagine a life without you, and i love you, but i guess you can. Goodbye, Eli.'

Clare turned around, ready to walk back home.

'I love you too.' Eli's voice said behind her.

Clare turned around, not really believing what she heard.

Eli walked to her.

'Clare, you know i could never hate you, even if i wanted too, i can't.'

He didn't know what to do or to think. He was the father, but that didn't take away the fact that she had sex with Drew. That she hurt him like that. But he wasn't going to let her walk out of his life, taking his child with her. He wanted to be involved, and he still loved Clare. And to be honest, his heart broke when he saw her cry earlier. He wasn't ready to give up on them that easily.

She walked closer towards him, and just hugged him. Without thinking, Eli wrapped his arms around her. For a moment, it felt like there was just them, and no one else.

It felt right.

'So what should i do now?' Clare whispered softly in his ear.

'We. Even though our relationship is complicated right now, i'm not letting you go through this alone.'

'Goldsworhty, these tables aren't going to clean themselves!' Spinner shouted.

'I have to get back to work. We'll talk about this later okay?' Eli asked.

Clare nodded. 'Yes, of course. It's always yes with you Eli.' Clare said, giving him a small smile.

Eli just smirked, damn, she missed that smirk. She missed it. She missed them.

But this time things would be different.

'What do you want?' Dallas said, standing in the doorway.

After she told Eli, she decided to try to make up with Drew too.

'I want to talk to Drew.' Clare said.

'He doesn't want to talk to you right now.'

Clare was getting annoyed, this wasn't his even his business.

'Then i'd like to hear that from Drew himself.' Clare pushed Dallas aside to find Drew.

She found him downstairs, laying on the couch.

'Clare. What are you doing here? Don't you know my life is already ruined thanks to you?' Drew asked bitterly.

'I want to talk to you. And if you don't want to talk, then i'll talk and you listen.'

Dallas came downstairs too. 'Want me to let her out?' He asked.

Drew shook his head. 'No it's fine.'

Dallas just nodded and went upstairs.

Clare took a seat next to Drew.

'I know i should've told you earlier that you are not the father, but i was shocked too. I'm sorry for the way things went, and that you had to hear it from Dallas. I also know that i've kinda ruined your life, but i didn't mean to okay? I didn't expect all of this too.'

'It's your fault Becky broke up with me.. I told my mom.. she still thinks it's mine.' Drew said.

'I'm sorry Drew. I really am. But now you know you are not the father, so you don't have to worry about this anymore. I'll help you tell your mom, i'll even talk to Becky for you if you want to.. Just forgive me. Please.'

'You're right. Okay, i'll forgive you. I guess i should be glad i have my life back, sort of.'

It was silent for a moment.

'I should go..' Clare stood up.

So did Drew. 'I should tell my mom she isn't going to be a grandmother anytime soon..

'You want me to stay?' Clare asked.

'No, i'll handle it myself. But uhm, thanks.'

When Drew and Clare reached the front door, Clare asked:

'So, is everything good between us now?'

'Yeah, it's fine. Bye Clare.'

'Bye Drew'

And with that, he closed the door.

**I don't know if i should keep this a one-shot or continue this as a story. What do you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Gosh, two updates in one day :)**

**Thanks for the reviews, i will not leave this story a one-shot, but make it a multi chapter story instead :)**

**Well, i hope you enjoy reading, feel free to review ;)**

**By the way, i just realized we haven't seen JENNA since Clare was pregnant, would she even know..? Anyway, i just putted her in the story. **

**-ECLARExSHIPPER**

'Clare?'

'Hey Jenna.' Clare said to her best friend, who she haven't told about the baby drama yet.

'How are you? We haven't spoken in a while.' Jenna said.

'I know, that's why i called, i was wondering if we could meet up at the Dot or something, catch up a little.' Clare knew she had Alli too, but Jenna experienced going through pregnancy and giving birth, so maybe she had some advice.

'Sure, sounds great. I'll be there in twenty minutes.'

'Okay, bye Jenna.' Clare said, hanging up.

'Clare, honey, there is someone for you downstairs.' Helen said, opening the door of Clare's room.

'Jenna? I thought we agreed to meet up at the Dot..' Clare walked downstairs, but the person she expected to be there wasn't.

'Eli?'

'Yeah. Hey.' He said.

'Uhm, i don't mean to send you away or something, but i..'

'This won't take long.' Eli said.

They went to the couch to sit.

'So, what are you doing here?' Clare asked curiously, because she didn't expected him to come here.

'I just wanted to say that, we're going to have this baby together, we obviously still love each other.. Maybe we should pick up where we left off. If that's okay with you.' He thought about it since she told him he was the father, even before that he considered it. He knew she was the one for him, and staying mad at her forever wasn't going to bring them together.

'Eli.. i' Clare wasn't expecting this.

'I know that you'll need to think about it.'

'I don't. Like i said before Eli, it's always yes with you.' Clare said smiling.

Eli smirked, and wrapped his arms around her. 'I love you. And _our _baby.'

'Clare!' Jenna stood up to give her best friend a hug.

They were at the Dot, Eli walked her there, he had to work anyway.

'Hey' Clare returned the hug and they sat down.

'So, any stuff happened?' Jenna asked, taking a sip of the coffee she ordered.

'You could say that.' Clare exchanged a smile with Eli, who was standing behind the counter.

Jenna followed her glance. 'You got back together with Eli?'

Clare nodded. 'That's not the only thing i got from Eli.' She said, looked at her growing belly

'Oh my god.. are you..?'

Clare nodded. 'Yes.'

'How.. when did you..' Jenna asked suprised.

'It's a long story.' Clare said, not sure if Jenna wanted to hear it all.

Jenna took another sip of her coffee. 'I have plenty of time.'

Clare smiled. 'Well, it all started when i went to New York for my Columbia interview. I had a small.. accident and passed out. So i had to go to the hospital.'

'Small accident? Was it bad?' Jenna asked.

'Not really, i uuhm, ran into a flag pole because i saw an Eli look-a-like.' I said with a small smile, remembering how i wanted to avoid Eli back then, but couldn't live without him now.

'Anyway, before i got out of the hospital, i left my mobile number there, so they could call me to tell me my test results. They called me the next day and t-'

'The next day? Where did you stay then during the night?'

'I was too late for my Columbia interview, so they told me to come back the next morning, but i couldn't go home, because the flights were cancelled because of the huge thunderstorm. So i.. called Eli. He offered me some dry clothes, let me spend the night and we talked.'

Jenna raised her eyebrows. 'Ironic, you try to avoid him, but you end up spending the night with him. Did you..'

'Oh no, we we're broken up then, remember? So nothing happened. Except that Columbia told me they were happy to have me, and after that, Eli confessed he was still in love with me.'

'But how did you find out you were pregnant then?'

'The next day, back home in Toronto, i got a call from the New York hospital, telling me everything was okay with me and my baby. I was really shocked to hear that, i had no idea.'

'How did Eli respond?' Jenna asked curiously.

'I didn't tell him at first.. i thought it was.. Drew's.'

'Drew's? As in Drew Torres?'

'Yes, who else? I broke up with Eli because i was getting feelings for Drew. We had sex, and almost right after we were done, Eli came to Degrassi, and i broke up with him. That's why i didn't want to run into him when i was in New York, it would be really awkward.'

'And how did Drew react then?'

'When i told him, he said we used a condom, and i couldn't be pregnant, but i was. He slowly started to realize he was going to be a dad, and also told his mom. She came over to our house, with Drew, and our mom's started planning everything. I couldn't stand it and ran out, to the Dot but Drew followed me. Eventually, we were there, interrupting the date of Alli and Dallas. I went to get myself some water, and i saw a woman with a baby, i talked to her, and she said i could hold him if i wanted to. Just when i had him on my arm, Eli came into the Dot, and asked what was going on. So i told him i was pregnant.'

'Eli has horrible timing. He comes in, just when your with Drew, and holding a baby, and after you and Drew did it.. What was he doing in Toronto anyway?' Jenna asked.

'He finished exams early and went to Toronto for a summer job, i guess he was going to the Dot to set up a job interview.' Clare explained.

'Ah, i see, but what happened after Eli came in?'

'Like i said, i told him that i was pregnant, so he took me outside to talk, he thought it was his then. So while he talked about how this affected everything in our future, i said it was Drew's, and he left me, angrily.'

'And how did you to get to talking again?'

'He asked me if i wanted to hang out, so i agreed, but Drew interrupted, and Eli couldn't take it and left. Drew and i would go to the Dot later that day, to talk about everything, but he was there earlier, and ran into Eli, which resulted in Drew getting punched in the face by Eli. I was mad, asked Eli what was wrong with him, and then turned my attention back to Drew. Eli went back inside, and got himself a job as you can see.' She smiled at Eli again.

'How did you even find out the baby was Eli's?'

'When Drew and i went to the doctor to check on how the baby was doing. Drew left the room for a moment, and i said to the doctor i didn't know that you could see the gender after 12 weeks. The doctor said you couldn't, and that i wasn't pregnant for 12 weeks, but for 16 weeks, making the baby Eli's. I tried to apologize, but Eli didn't want to hear it, and i didn't had the chance to tell him it was his baby. Before that, Alli told Dallas about the baby, and Dallas told Drew, who was furious. I didn't know what to do, and decided to tell Eli, he had the right to know, mad or not. So i told him i was sorry, and that the baby was his, that i still loved him, which i do. And he accepted my apology. After that, i apologized to Drew too, he also accepted it. Before i got here, Eli told me he wanted to give me another chance, and we started dating again. So here we are.'

'O my god, Clare.. Why didn't you tell me?' Jenna asked.

'I didn't think of it, it slipped my mind with all the Eli and Drew drama.' Clare said.

'But now i know it. I'm your friend Clare, i'm here for you.'

Clare smiled, and the two best friends shared a hug.

**Phew, that was another chapter. I want to thank everyone for the reviews, and i hope you guys like this chapter too! :) I made an update schedule for this month, it's on my profile, so if you want to know when and which story is going to be updated, you should check it out. **

**Oh, and i also want to reply to a few reviews,**

** meghanmoo, i know right? He shouldn't have called her a whore, and he could at least listen to what she had to say! I get that he was mad, but if someone says they have something that could fix things, i would listen to what they want to say. But i also think Clare could've tried harder to tell him, she just waited for Eli to stop insulting her, and then she let him leave. If she just said that he was the father, and didn't wait, i think his reaction would be different.**

**Anymous, I know Imogen is going to tell him, but i wondered what would happen if Clare told him herself. I might write a one-shot about Imogen telling him, not sure about that yet.**

**JJ288, Thank you :) And i really hope they will. I mean, Eli and Clare have gone through so much together, they can go through this too. I think they would be awesome parents. I really think it's stupid they used Drew for this plot. It feels like they just trew him in to create some drama, a baby itself would be enough. I really hope they still call him Adam though. **

**Susan, You're absolutely right. Eli was mad, i get it, but he didn't even give her the change to explain what was going on! **

**That was it! For all the other reviewers i didn't reply to, thank you for reviewing, i love every single one of them! **

**Check my profile to see when Yours is updated again, and don't forget to review ;) Byee! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh gosh.. i remember saying i never wanted to become one of those writers who would start a story, but never continue, but here i am not updating.. :d **

**I don't know if i'm back completely, but i'll try to update more, there's just a lot going on, but i'll save you the details :P**

**I really need Degrassi back! The not-releasing the premier date and all makes me kinda pissed. Like, first everyone thinks it's on April 7th, and then suddenly it's not even in April anymore..**

**14b seems interesting. How will life be for the Hollingsworth siblings? Will Becky and Jonah get together? (Seriously, i like them way better then Drecky. Drew and Becky felt weird and forced by the writers, like they needed a new couple and just smashed them together..) AND OF COURSE THE ECLARE PREGNANCY LINE :D ECLARE IS SO GETTING BACK TOGETHER :D:D**

**But untill then, enjoy the story and don't forget to leave a review :)**

**By the way, DragonKing19, Drew and Clare aren't friends right now. They made up, but it's still not all back to normal.. But they also don't hate each other. (Reply to your review)**

**UPDATE (13-06-15) Oh my god, i'm so so so so sorry for not being active, updating stories, basicly anything. I totally understand if you hate me for it, because i kinda hate myself for it too. I promise everyone updates, but i never do. Well, i'm just going to tell why i'm not updating, blah blah blah.  
The main reason is that i can't come up with something. I get an idea, but i'm too unmotivated to type is out. Another thing is that i just don't think of my stories much. I'm really busy with school, a lot happened lately, one of my teachers died like, 1/2 weeks ago, next week i have my final week, and then the test week starts. (It's a week where i get a test on every subject i have, and the grade i get for that test will be my last one of this year). So yeah, i don't want to blow my tests, so i was and am really busy with studying. I'm not saying i won't write again, but i'm considering to get back to writing after all my tests are done. When i have summer vacation, i will try to update my stories, i'm so so so sorry i let you guys wait for so long.. Just don't give up on me or my stories, i'll do my best!**

**-ECLARExSHIPPER**

'You sure you want to do this?' Clare asked Eli, while they were standing in front of the door of his house.

Even though Eli moved out, they still needed to tell his parents that they were going to be grandparents.

Eli took Clare's hand. 'Yes, i'm sure.'

He opened the door and they went inside the house, to the living room.

Cece and Bullfrog sat on the couch, watching tv.

'Baby boy! How was work today?' Cece stood up. 'Clare! We haven't seen you in a while! How is everything going?'

'I'm great, thanks.' Clare said smiling.

'Mom, dad.. there is something Clare and i need to tell you.' Eli said.

'Eli.. isn't it a little too soon to get married? She's still in high school.' Bullfrog said.

'Well, uhm that's not it.. Clare is uh..'

'I'm pregnant.' Clare finished for him.

There was silence. Cece and Bullfrog looked at Eli and Clare, and then at each other.

'That's.. something.' Bullfrog said shocked.

'How many weeks are you?' Cece asked.

'18.' Clare replied.

'Oh my god.. we're going to be grandparents!' Cece said.

'Are you mad?' Eli asked, not knowing.

'Of course not baby boy, i always wanted grandkids. And we'll support you no matter what.'

Clare and Eli smiled at each other.

'They reacted so good!' Clare said, sitting on Eli's bed.

They were in his old room, talking about what just happened.

'That are my parents.' Eli said with a smirk.

'Eli, i'm so glad the baby is yours.' She said out of nowhere.

Eli took a seat next to her.

'I just.. i couldn't picture having DREW'S baby. DREW being a huge part of my life. I'm so glad it's you.'

'I'm glad it's mine too. Because i love you Clare. I want to be that huge part in your life..'

Clare and Eli sat there for a brief moment, until Clare leaned in, kissing Eli.

He closed his eyes, feeling the lips he couldn't kiss for a long time. It felt so good. Like they belonged there, forever.

'I love you too, Eli.'

**One of the other things i'm sorry for is for cutting this chapter short. I just wanted to let everyone know that i'm still alive, and that i'm fully returning to Fanfiction this summer. Again, i'm really sorry for letting everyone wait this long.. **

**Oh yeah, by the way, i also have an instagram :D It's eclarexshipper . So.. idk i just felt like saying it. **


End file.
